


Crash Landing

by booperbeanv3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Haha I'm trash, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm bad at writing whoops, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, hahahahahaha, lol despair, yeah I should really go to bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booperbeanv3/pseuds/booperbeanv3
Summary: Everyone was sick of Jabberwock Island. This field-trip-gone-wrong was despairful and deadly at first, but now everyone just wanted to go home. Well, maybe, except one…"Ah yes, we've made it to the end of our journey. Such hope is so beautiful!"Komaeda Nagito.Would he be the one to ruin everything that was being built up to?~°•°-∆-°•°~SDR2 Chapter 5 rewritePilot!Nanami ChiakiKiller/Victim swapMajor spoilers





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Even though I'm supposed to be writing At the End of the Rope I've had this idea in my head for way too long now. Technically this would be my first fanfiction and *not* At the End of the Rope because I actually have a story here but shAsh.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

"Ok guys, Soda-kun has fixed up the aeroplane, do you think I should take it for a test drive?" Nanami said, putting her finger on her chin.

"It's our only way to escape, it's nice that we have a pilot here," Hinata pointed out.

Everyone was sick of Jabberwock Island. This field-trip-gone-wrong was despairful and deadly at first, but now everyone just wanted to go home. Well, maybe, except one…

"Ah yes, we've made it to the end of our journey. Such hope is so beautiful!"

Komaeda Nagito.

"Will you *ever* shut up about that stupid hope shit?" Soda commented, most definitely annoyed. After all, that was the only thing Komaeda would ever talk about. It got boring after a while.

"Anyways, I'll go get the plane and prepare it, then I'll take a volunteer to fly with me and I'll fly it up. Got it?" Nanami explained.

Everyone nodded and she took that as her cue to leave. Soda, even if he wasn't the most likeable person had done a good job on the plane. It seems that's why he's the Ultimate after all.

"By the way," Sonia began. "Why did you go in the hanger Komaeda-kun?"

"I just wanted to take a good look at the plane. Such work is truly magnificent!"

~°•°-∆-°•°~

Nanami walked to the hangar and grabbed a ladder. She put it near the plane and poured the de-ice all over it. It was time consuming, but she did it just in case. She then repeated the process, but with the anti-ice. 

She continued preparing the plane and once she thought it was ready, she went back to the group.

"Hey hey, does anyone want to join me on the plane?"

"I would!" Komaeda exclaimed. "It would be lovely to see an Ultimate's talent in action!"

"Ok then… You can just follow me."

"Are you sure Komaeda-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sure. Let's go."

Hinata watched as he saw Nanami and Komaeda walk to the aeroplane. Something about him seemed… off. However, Komaeda was usually like this so Hinata ignored his gut feeling.

~°•°-∆-°•°~

Meanwhile, Nanami and Komaeda had already boarded the plane. Komaeda sat down in a random seat when Nanami made an announcement.

"Good morning, this is your captain Nanami Chiaki speaking, today we are taking this Boeing 737-800 on a test drive. The final flight will depart from Jabberwock Island to… wherever. Please make sure that your seatbelts are fastened, thank you."

"Did I do that right?" She yelled, away from the microphone.

"Y-Yes." Komaeda yelled back. 'Did I hear that correctly?' He thought. There was no going back now, he had done what he had done.

The flight continued like any other flight would. Komaeda tried not to look out any windows, as he never really liked flights. Nanami did the safety announcement and things were going smoothly. It's almost as if they really were going to escape.

She didn't fly away from Jabberwock Island, since this was for testing the plane, however it still felt strange. Very strange. He was looking at the floor, completely silent, until...

"EVERYONE, CALM DOWN! OXYGEN MASKS HAVE DEPLOYED! PUT ONE ON YOUR FACE AND BREATHE SLOWLY ! WE ARE GOING DOWN, I REPEAT WE ARE GOING DOWN! THE PLANE SEEMS TO BE FREEZING UP! WE WILL CRASH, PLEASE PUT YOURSELF IN THE BRACE POSITION AND GET READY FOR HEAVY IMPACT! I REPEAT, STAY CALM!" 

Just his luck.

Komaeda was not in fact, calm. This all felt familiar, in fact, it had actually happened before. With his parents. He put on the oxygen mask and tried to breathe slowly. The plane was dropping faster and faster.

"Mom? Dad? Can you hear me?! Please! Answer me! A-Are you, dead? Mom, Dad, don't do this to me!"

He heard his younger self cry. He shouldn't have gone on, but he had to. He had to. He reluctantly looked out of the window and saw… An island. Jabberwock Island. They were about to crash into Island 3. Goodbye cruel world.

"Is anybody there? Please! I don't wanna die! Can anyone please answer me?!" His younger self cried. He cried and cried and cried, knowing he'll forever be alone, stuck on a plane with no one. Dying a slow and painful death.

"Get ready for impact! We may not be able to survive!" Nanami announced.

It was the last thing she would ever say before her demise.

~°•°-∆-°•°~

Falling… falling…

Everyone watched in silent horror as the plane fell down and down, closer to where is was going to end up. Somebody was going to die, and they knew it.

CRASH!

"What the hell was that?!" Kuzuryu shouted.

"The plane!" Hinata yelled.

Everyone had seen it crash in the distance. Down to Island 3.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Owari said before running across the bridge. Everyone else would soon follow.

The plane had indeed crashed. Maybe there was still hope? Maybe no one had died? Maybe, just maybe, nothing too bad had happened?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a figure jumping out of the plane carrying a body. That figure, was Komaeda. He was holding Nanami's corpse.

He ran down to everyone and dropped the body to take a couple of breaths. He somehow remained unscathed. I guess this is what happens when you're the Ultimate Lucky Student.

He looked so scared. So fragile. Hinata couldn't blame him. If he was there, he would be too. After all, who knew

"I-"  
"I brought Nanami-san..."

"..."

'She's dead.' Hinata thought.

'Gone for good.'

Ding~♪ Dong~♪ Bing~♪ Bong~♪! A body has been discovered! Everyone head over- who am I kidding. You're all already here! Upupupu~ I wonder what happened~!

That stupid bear and his stupid voice. That stupid sugary sweet voice was too happy for a situation like this. He should have expected this, honestly, however for Nanami, she was different. She was someone who could be anybody's friend. She didn't deserve this.

No one would ever deserve to die like that. No one in this awful killing game deserved to die at all, but here he was. Staring at Nanami's cold, still, lifeless body.

"We…"  
"We might as well find out who did it, if this was even murder."


End file.
